


In The Shadow Of His Smile

by sparkle731



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle731/pseuds/sparkle731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch knows every one of Starsky's smiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadow Of His Smile

In the Shadow of His Smile  
by Sparkle731

 

The early morning sunlight streaming through the windows pulled Hutch from a sound sleep. Even before he opened his eyes, he could feel the weight and the warmth of Starsky’s body lying beside him. Cuddled up as close as he could get beside the tall blond, Starsky had one arm thrown across his chest and one leg thrown over top his thighs. A faint smile tugged at Hutch’s lips as he opened his eyes and carefully began untangling himself from his lover’s embrace. Normally he would have stayed where he was so as not to disturb his peacefully sleeping partner but at the moment, his bladder was demanding immediate attention.

Starsky mumbled something in his sleep, his arms reaching out to clutch Hutch’s pillow close to his chest without awakening completely. Hutch walked into the adjoining bathroom and quickly attended to business. While he was up, he brushed his teeth and shaved before returning to the bedroom. Starsky was still sleeping, curled up on his left side with his arms still wrapped tightly around Hutch’s pillow. He had a faint smile on his face.

Hutch felt a smile tugging at his own lips at the image of his lover lying there sleeping so peacefully. He loved to see Starsky’s smile, that thousand watt grin that lit up his entire face with joy. Over the years, he had seen every kind of smile imaginable on that expressive face. The thousand watt grin that lit up his entire face, the sad smile that cut through Hutch’s heart like a knife, the sly grin when he had something up his sleeve, the mischievous smile when he was about to do something outrageous, and the private smile filled with love that was reserved for their times alone.

Hutch could gauge Starsky’s moods or his intentions just by his smile. There was the shy little smile he got when he was unsure about himself, the embarrassed smile when he was caught dong something he knew he shouldn’t, and that sinful wicked smile he had on his face whenever they made love. Starsky’s smiles were a precious gift that he only bestowed on a chosen few. There were other smiles, sinister smiles that he reserved for suspects and informants and that gentle, sincere smile that he used for the victims of crime or for children. Yes, Hutch knew and loved each and every one of Starsky’s smiles.

Crawling back into the bed beside his lover, Hutch pulled the pillow out of his arms and leaned over to gently kiss that perfect cupid bow’s mouth. Starsky murmured sleepily and leaned into the good morning kiss, his tongue seeking entrance to his lover’s mouth. Their tongues met, exploring and twisting around each other in a slow easy dance as the two men reaffirmed their love. They shared a long lingering kiss before finally parting and looking at one another with a smile.

Hutch felt a flush of pleasure as he was rewarded with one of his partner’s blinding smiles, those sapphire eyes filled with more love than Hutch had ever known before. The perfect way to start his day. Well, almost. Hutch chuckled softly as he pulled his partner into his arms for another long lingering kiss as his hands began to roam freely over the body lying in his arms. They had two hours before they had to be at work, more than enough time to say good morning the way they both loved the best.

THE END


End file.
